


Miami Magic

by ad_dictive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Miami, crackfic, headache, jail cell, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictive/pseuds/ad_dictive
Summary: The boys end up in a jail cell, in Miami, and are forced to call Maya to come bail/ get them out.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Miami Magic

"Go out with us, it'll be fun they said. Let's have a drink, it'll be fine they said. Why did we believe them?" Farkle asked Josh and Lucas as he stood leaning on the bars of the jail cell in the Miami Police Department. Lucas stood with him while Josh was sitting on the seat with his head in his hands. 

"I said we shouldn't, but then Cory just looked at me with those stupid eyes and here we are." Josh said, he had his fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose, trying to stop his head from pounding even more. He lifted his head slowly and glared at Cory and Shawn, who gave him innocent smiles. 

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how pissed off do you think she's going to be?" Josh asked helplessly. They each had made a phone call, they avoided calling Topanga and Katy. Riley was their first option but she didn't pick up and then neither did Smackle. So they ended up calling Maya. 

"Buddy, I think that that's a scale too small to measure it." Shawn said and gave Josh an apologetic smile. Josh groaned and slipped off the seat and sunk to the floor. Maya was going to kill him slowly, she had left him and Farkle in charge of Cory and Shawn that night and clearly that failed. 

"What's the chances that she came by herself?" Lucas asked. Josh let out a dark laugh and closed his eyes and Farkle shot Lucas a dirty look and moved away from the bars and sat down in the corner of the cell block. 

"What's the chances that she didn't come by herself. Something tells me that has a bigger chance of being reality." Farkle said from the corner of the block and Josh just groaned loudly. 

Josh lifted his hands to his face and ran them down it. He kept them over his eyes and positioned his elbows on top of his knees. He closed his eyes and let his back slouch in defeat, he was going to die and it will be by the hands of his fiance. 

"Yeah, sorry Josh. Your girlfriend is going to kill you first." Farkle said, Josh just sighed in response. No one (besides Shawn, Katy and Riley) knew that Josh and Maya were engaged. They were supposed to announce it later that day but he might die before that. 

"Yeah, buddy sorry." Shawn said. Josh lifted his hand up and did a weird hand gesture to tell them to shut up and clearly Shawn got the message. His head felt like lead and desperately needed a bottle of water or maybe an anvil to finish off the job. 

Josh kept his eyes closed as he took in the peace and quiet of the cell room, even Cory and Shawn had stopped whispering. They all knew how much trouble they would be in after this, even the policemen were laughing at them when they called Maya, who didn't sound very pleased. 

"JOSHUA. GABRIEL. MATTHEWS." Josh heard someone screech from the other side of the door to the cell room. Josh's head shot up and he quickly scrambled to his feet. His eye sight turned black for a second and stumbled slightly into the gate and grabbed onto it so he wouldn't fall, while his vision cleared up. 

"Yikes." Farkle whispered. The rest followed Josh's actions and stood up as a furious Maya stormed into the room. She glared at Josh and crossed her arms over her chest and Josh sighed and leaned his head against the metal bars, before letting out a small whimper. 

"Crap." Josh whispered but Maya heard it. She walked forward with her finger pointed out in front of her, and Josh heard the others gulp. She stopped in front of Josh with finger just far enough from his face, but close enough to intimidate him. 

"Oh crap indeed." Maya spat, she folded her finger back into her hand and raised her eyebrows at him. Josh gulped and looked anywhere but her eyes, it really wasn't a problem as his eyes couldn't really focus. 

"Well at least she came alone." Cory whispered to Shawn. Maya shifted her glare from Josh to the two eldest men in the room. Josh followed her gaze and turned around to face his older brother, shaking his head telling him that he probably spoke too soon. 

"Oh, I didn't." Maya said, coolly. Cory and Shawn's eyes widened as more people entered the room. Josh watched as they both gulped and innocent smiles crept onto their faces. Josh watched Farkle and Lucas grin sheepishly at their girlfriends. 

"Cory Matthews." Topanga grilled, she took a step forward and Cory took a step back. Katy stayed behind Topanga with her arms folded across her chest, she was clearly trying to hide a smile. Josh knew that Shawn wasn't nearly as scared of Katy as he was Topanga.

"Yes, honey, sweet pea, love of my life." Cory said, flattering his eyelashes innocently. He stepped over the bench in the middle of the cell and walked until his back hit the back of the wall. Topanga snarled and glared at her husband and best friend and Josh gave them a smile. 

"Could someone explain how all of you ended up in a bar fight?" Maya asked, Josh dreaded the answer to that question. He slowly turned around and looked directly at Farkle, who would explain it the best as he had the least to drink. Farkle sighed and walked forward. 

"What happened was..." Farkle started when Cory interrupted. 

"Josh started it!" Cory shouted from the other end of the cell. Maya turned to him and raised her eyebrows, Josh's eyes widened and he spun around and glared at his older brother in disbelief. 

"Gee Cory! I hope the bus you threw me under hits you." Josh shot back, regretting moving his head so fast as it began to swim. Shawn, Farkle and Lucas took a step back as Josh scoffed and turned around to face the girls. 

"For the record, Josh didn't start the fight he was just involved in the bet." Farkle stated, with his hands up in surrender. He stepped in between the Matthews brothers and walked forward to the girls. 

"What bet?" Maya asked, she looked over at Farkle and unfolded her arms. Topanga and Katy moved to stand next to Maya while Smackle and Riley stood on either sides of the three fuming women. 

"So we were drinking peacefully in the corner, when some dudes came up to Josh and stared him down. They said that they could drink Josh under the table, and Josh said that they couldn't. Thus the bet came into be. Most of the bar placed bets on who would win." Farkle said.

"When Josh had won, the group of dudes on the other team said that Josh had cheated and then the fight broke out." Farkle finished. Farkle pointed down to the sleeping men in the next cell, who were the instigators and the sore losers. 

Josh lifted his head off the bars and opened his eyes very slightly to see Maya giving him a hint of a smile. Josh smiled back and his eyes closed and he rested his head back against the bars. He had learned to keep up with Maya while drinking, so he learned to hold his liquor well.

"So, how on earth did you not end up with any injuries?" Katy asked incredulously. Farkle chuckled and lifted his bandaged wrist. Lucas showed his bruised hand. Shawn showed his bruised fists and Cory just grinned. 

"We all got hurt, except for Cory. He hid under the table, partly because he can't throw a punch for shit." Josh mumbled. He gave Topanga a guilty smile, without lifting his head from the bars and with his eyes still closed. 

"Where were you hurt, Josh?" Maya asked. Josh kept his head down, knowing that the others will explain what happened to him. He kept his eyes shut and used the bars to keep him standing up. 

"He got hit on the head with a something, we don't really know what." Shawn said. Maya's eyes widened and nodded to the police officer to unlock the door. Josh heard the door unlock and pulled open. Maya reached forward and grabbed his head lightly and kissed the top of it lightly. 

"I'm proud of you. I taught you well." Maya said, while leading him out gently. Shawn grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder. Josh leaned into him as they left the precinct, he groaned as the sunlight hit his closed eyes. 

"My fiance, a fighter" Maya gloated. Josh's eyes opened and Maya clamped her hand over her mouth and smiled shyly at Josh and Shawn who had their mouths wide open. She turned to face Cory and Topanga with an innocent smile on her face. 

"Whoops." Maya said slowly as she back away from the group and hid behind Josh and Shawn. Cory turned and faced Josh with his hands on his hips, like a disappointed mother. 

"You better hope that bus hits me." Cory stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Another story down. YAY
> 
> Just a reminder that if you want to read more of these one shots, I have been posting on my Wattpad book. It has more of these stories that are posted here. 
> 
> Love you lots.


End file.
